


A Little Malice

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Cock Warming, Cockblocking, Daddy Kink, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo is... spoiled and too powerful for his own good, Lots of blood but it's never described in detail, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Sex Magic, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Worldbuilding, i feel like i've over tagged but oop., the council cock blocks them a couple times it's HILARIous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: When King Kenobi is killed in the Battle for Naboo, his daughter, Rey Kenobi flees to the Kingdom of Jakku, a sandy desolate place where she's raised by a cruel man named Unkar Plutt. On her twenty-third birthday, she can no longer ignore the summons for marriage from the new Dark King, Kylo Ren. The former Dark King, Anakin Skywalker--and Kylo's grandfather laid waste to her city when she was ten. The only way she can win her kingdom back is to marry and seduce Kylo Ren. Little does she know that she will not be able to deny the siren call of the darkness in her veins.A high fantasy/blood mages Reylo AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. prologue: the death of king kenobi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts), [RushReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushReylo/gifts), [theaberrantwritergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl/gifts).



> Acknowledgments!
> 
> Wooooo! Here we go. Thank you to [AuroraReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraReylo/works) for encouraging my love of writing and for Hana and everyone at the [ReyloCreatives](https://twitter.com/CreativesReylo) discord--you're all my family, even if I can't be online much right now. Huge shout out to my writing partner & best friend, [Amoredish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoredish/works) for always encouraging me and my crazy ideas. 
> 
> Notes! 
> 
> This is a high fantasy/blended canon fic. This means there will be canon elements--such as the force and lightsabers, but they will be blended with elements of high fantasy, such as blood magic and elemental magic as well as curses and sword fights. 
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe if you enjoy, leave kudos, or comment. It lets me know I'm not just screaming into the void, and that someone is screaming back!

The sky was nearly black with smoke. The large farm burning to the west was carrying smoke into the towns and villages downwind to the east. The smoke choked the people and nearly blotted out the sun.

Rey’s world was being torn asunder by flame and retribution.

She watches from her tower room—where she’d been safely nestled with enchantments and fail-safes in case of the city being sacked. The Dark King—Anakin Skywalker—would never find her. But the messenger bringing news? Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she watched the rider gallop through the streets and onto the palace grounds.

She had a nightmare the previous night—which she now realizes was a premonition. Where did she begin and the magic in her veins end? She never knew.

Rey coughs as the smoke begins to reach her tower, she doesn’t want it to end like this. There's a commotion and a knock on her door. Her friends, Poe, Finn, and Rose are standing in her doorway.

“The city’s going to be sacked!” Finn says, running to her window with great enthusiasm. “Why are you standing on your nightstand like a hawk?”

Rey frowns, leave it to Finn to realize she was being stupid.

“I think the King is dead,” Rey says gravely. King Kenobi was a dearly beloved king and her father, the son of the wisest sorcerer to have ever lived—Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The room falls silent, and Poe asks, “What are you watching?” He tries to get a better look outside but there’s not much to look at—smoke for miles and dead, so many dead.

“They say the Dark King is planning to place his grandson on the throne,” Rose says as she elbows Finn for a better look.

Poe scoffs, “He’ll kill us all.”

Rey was a princess, she outranked everyone in the room, and she felt more alone now than ever. Rose’s parents were long dead, and her sister, nearly ten years older than her and Rose’s primary caretaker had been sent to the front lines a year ago and never returned.

Rey thinks of the boy they call the Dark Prince, he was supposed to be even more powerful than the Dark King, but the old sorcerer was ailing, the darkness did that to people—ate them up from the inside.

Poe and Finn break into a skirmish about the window spot, and Rose sighs deeply, heading over to Rey.

“You know boys are idiots,” Rose says, resting her head on Rey’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to be here with you at the end of all things. If the world’s going to end then I’d rather it was with the people who love me the most.”

Rose nods, and Poe headlocks Finn, the two boys barking at each other.

In unison, the two girls sigh and say, “ _Boys_.”

But the time for childish things is ending, the world of peace and prosperity is over—never to return.

*~*~*

It’s the middle of lunchtime when Rey is unceremoniously captured and taken to the stables.

She cries, screaming for her mother—her father—anyone.

“Shush child!” Leia Organa says in a harsh whisper.

“L-Leia?” Rey says through her tears, “What are you doing here?”

Leia was saddling a horse, and packing some essentials into a saddlebag, “Why they didn’t get you out of the city when the news broke—completely irresponsible.”

“Aunt Leia—what’s going on?” Rey’s voice is firm, determined despite her youth.

“You must ride away, my child, and never, ever return.” Leia’s eyes are hunted and hallowed out—grief or guilt Rey can’t be sure.

“But the city!” Rey chirps, “I’m their princess—“

Leia, ever the tactician, scoffs, “There will be nothing left by dawn, only the black heart of my father.”

Rey quirks an eyebrow, “—Your father?”

Leia seems to know much more than she’s letting on, she shakes her head, and hoists Rey onto the horse, “Ride until the sands of the Kingdom of Jakku greet you.”

“Auntie Leia,” Rey whispers, “you’re not really my aunt are you?”

Leia shakes her head, “No, I’m not. But I am a princess too, and I am protecting your kingdom as much as I’m protecting my son.”

Confusion masks Rey’s face, “O-ok.”

“Ride! Ride and don’t come back.”

The horse takes off at a gallop out of the stables and Rey is riding into the dying light of the Naboo sunset. The horse—whose name is Ben carries her safely far far away from the place where she grew up. A place that had once been safe—turned into terror.

She’s sore from riding when she gets to a safe spot to stop for the night. The horse needs tending to and she finds some silver coins in the bag Leia had packed. She finds an Inn, and a woman looks after her that night. Keeps watch by her bed.

Everyone was fond of King Kenobi and his daughter would be well looked after in the years after his death.

*~*~*

A spoiled rotten young man, nearly in his twentieth year sat on the throne of the once idyllic, Naboo. His fingers were adorned in rings of power, which grasped a goblet of blood-red wine. He was absurdly tall and broad, twice the breadth of a normal man, and a head taller. His name was Kylo Ren, and he was going to rule the throne that had been promised to Rey.

He would be her making and her ruination.


	2. whispers in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a mention of assault in this chapter but mostly it's just them being snarky at each other lol

**13 years later**

Rey hums a merry tune as she rides. After all, if she were handing her life over to the new dark King she might as well do it with a ruthless smile. She refused to make herself miserable for the sake of the man who would take her throne, and likely everything else from her. She’d fashioned herself into a woman shaped weapon in the time it took her to get lost in her heritage.

She’d ignored his letters demanding her presence in Naboo. She was notorious for her swagger, and Kylo Ren wouldn’t deprive her of it. She loved her city, loved that she was the rightful queen, but Naboo had long ago been turned to ash.

Kylo Ren was the new Dark King. His grandfather, Darth Vader had abdicated the throne, _her throne,_ years ago.

She was Rey Kenobi, rightful queen of Naboo, the queen that was promised, heir to one of the greatest ruling lines in Naboo’s lengthy history; and she would not be afraid of Kylo Ren.

She was returning, she was going back and it wasn’t for _him._ It was for the friends she’d thought she’d lost, that she’d thought were dead.

Rose, Poe, and Finn all lived, she’d had word on the wings of a raven three days ago. She’d barely gotten the letter open when she’d sent word to Kylo, her betrothed— _I am coming home, love_.

Kylo had written back a long missive and explained that they would be wed as soon as she stepped foot in his lands. He’d made arrangements for a priest, a goddess fearing man he’d called _Hux_. Just one name, no family name. She was sure he was a zealot, just like the rest of them.

Storm clouds were gathering, and she could feel the birds quieting, a hush falling over the forest as she beheld Kylo Ren’s face. They were on the very fringe of Naboo’s lands with Jakku.

Kylo holds his chin high in the air, the proud set of his nose and jaw—well she hadn’t expected him to be handsome. She sighs, her traveling party, mostly made up of nameless maidens that were to be given to her new court. She only liked one, Kaydel. She was a sweet girl, and Rey didn’t like to think about what would happen when they faced who Kay would be given to in marriage. Rey suspected they would laugh and cry together, later tonight.

His lips, oh god, she would have to kiss those lips. They were full and perfect, and Kylo—he was built like an ox, broad shoulders and a chest as big as a cooling box. “Hello, princess.” Kylo croons.

Rey’s jaw sets, “You will address me as Queen Kenobi, or you shall be relegated to the kennels.”

Kylo gives her a smile of grim determination, “Queen Kenobi, I thought I’d escort you through the city, and we can have our wedding in the church.”

Her eyes assess him, and find no guile, no lie in his eyes, “Yes, that would be, _satisfactory_.”

Kylo nods, a curt bow of his head. “I assume you are tired of walking?”

Rey nods against her own will, these shoes she’d worn—pretty but impractical—and not meant for anything but the smooth Jakku deserts. “I have a carriage prepared.”

Rey nearly protests, but Kylo offers, “You could have a lady come with you if you are afraid of any impropriety.”

She hadn’t expected him to be generous, or so proper. She waves Kaydel over, and Kylo whispers in Rey’s ear, while no one is looking, “You stink of treason—and horse shit.”

Rey’s cheeks burn, and she reaches for a blade, to maim or kill she’s not sure.

But some unholy power simmers in Kylo’s veins, and he holds her will, holds the blade, and sends it floating back into the holster in her boot with a flick of his wrist.

Rey’s face is red, so red, she probably looks feverish—or otherwise ill.

Maybe they would merely kill each other, and there would be no wedding.

*~*~*

He lets her bathe.

In fact, they inhabit rooms opposite each other for several nights in the palace. He is never improper or crude with her, and she grateful, if even marginally so.

The wedding takes place on a Sunday, she hadn’t pegged Kylo for being a pious man, but he’d insisted it was the only day all would be able to witness their union. She didn’t like to think about the implications of that.

She wears a gown, not of white, but cream and gold. The insult is received loud and clear, but she still thinks the gown is perfect. So she wears it, much to the scandal of his whole court.

She no longer smells of horse shit, but she is still a traitor—to him, she will always be a traitor.

The wedding is cast in shades of red and black. The colors of the Dark King, the new Empire. She’s sure she was expected to wear the beautiful gown in blood red, but some defiance would do this king a world of good.

Harps play and the organ sounds. It sounds like war drums tolling a battle cry to Rey. When she faces Kylo Ren, the man she will have to reckon with for the rest of her life—for the greater good—she realizes he is just a man and will fall just as easily as any other. His chest is bursting with anger at her attire.

It could not be plainer that she will seek to defy him at every turn.

But it’s time for old things to die, and Rey knows a part of her will die when she says _I do_. Which she does, she completes the rite, and then without exchanging rings they go outside with the wedding party and kneel in the rich Naboo soil.

She knows this ritual and used to practice it with Rose in her father’s royal garden every day.

Kylo discretely hands her the ring he’d picked out for himself. It was a huge ring… if his fingers were that big… how big were certain other parts?

She plucks the thought from her mind and stops staring at him, buries the ring in the soil, and the wedding official, the high priest of the Empire, makes a deep gash in both their palms with the ceremonial knife, and they put their hands together.

The cuts heal, and a gold mark is left on Rey and Kylo’s left wrist.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The Empire Priest says.

Kylo gives her a look, and she nods, when his lips touch hers they’re dry and warm, soft and plush.

He doesn’t give her a mere peck, and heat flares in her cheeks, but she doesn’t want him to stop.

She presses a hand to his chest, and he slowly backs away, the crowd is roaring with applause, likely because they believe Rey Kenobi Ren will tame their dark god of a king.

If only they had known.

*~*~*

The reception was well underway. Kylo had been entertaining the nobles with some of his magical trickery. She’d seen the duality of his power, he had the dark gift of the Force and the even darker gift of blood magic.

She hadn’t thought he’d care much for parties, and Rey had thought he’d want to steal her away to their wedding bed just as quick as he politely could.

But he’d largely ignored her after he’d helped her to stand up out of the dirt in her cream and gold dress.

He had simply stalked away and paid her no mind.

Just as she was paying no mind to where she was going, and now she realized she had wandered much too far from her new home.

The Dark Tower, the home of all the evil in the realm, was before her. The tower was nearly impossible to see, it was so cloaked in shadow and darkness. She could feel the dark power lurking in the shadows. Rey knew the dark powers of Darth Vader lurked here. Though he was dead, his blood-spell protections were powerful enough to withstand both the test of time and the grave.

She turns to run and nicks her finger on a rose bush.

_Pain_.

This was not the pain of an ordinary scrape or cut, this was the burning, searing pain of a curse. It brushed against her mind, pressing ever nearer, pushing her higher and higher. She realizes belatedly that her feet are no longer touching the ground, she is suspended in a halo of shadows and blood-red light.

She feels something strange creep through her veins, a power thus unknown to her.

And something tells her it is no natural power, this is not the Force. This would be her doom.

The shadows and light have transformed her evening gown, of a deep and sparkling blue, to shreds. She lies naked and afraid, alone and scared next to the dark tower.

A crackling, snapping, glowing light appears from the opposite side of the tower.

And she knows it’s him.

Knows it’s the one true king, and her husband.

*~*~*

The way he swings the lightsaber should tell her enough about his intentions. How had he gotten here so quickly?

“D-don’t try anything Kylo.”

“Who attacked you?” His voice is clear and hard, and unwavering.

“I—what?” Rey says in confusion, trying to cover herself with the shredded bits of her dress and failing miserably.

“Who. Assaulted. You.” His voice is deadly quiet.

Rey shakes her head, “This rosebush.” She says pointing to the roses which had now turned a shade of black and were wilted.

“You touched these?” Kylo’s voice is no longer angry—but sad.

“Y-yes.”

He shrugs off his cloak, helps her into it and they winnow—that is, they disappear and reappear—from the Dark Tower and into Kylo’s private chambers.

He shoves some clean clothes at her, clothes that are not her’s but have clearly been made for her. “Get dressed.” He barks at her, clearly perturbed.

“I’m sorry,” She says weakly, sounding meek for the first time since she got here.

“Don’t be.” Kylo all but barks at her, “You’re like me now, don’t apologize to me, try to learn to forgive yourself.”

“I don’t understand—Ren you’re scaring me.” Rey’s shaky fingers get her dressed.

“Don’t you understand, Rey?” Kylo massages his temples, clearly feeling a headache coming on. “You’re a blood mage and force user now.”

“How?” Rey exhales shakily.

“Those roses, they’re… special. And not in a good way.”

Rey wants to shriek with indignation she never wanted _any of this_.

She shoves the shredded evening gown at Kylo’s chest.

“So I’m a monster?”

He frowns thoughtfully, “No more a monster than I am.”

Rey rolls her shoulders, “Get out of my sight.”

And he obeys.


	3. praying on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo make a meal out of consummating their marriage and form a tenuous truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Kylo paces, like a ghost in the night. Haunting room after room with his dark power. Didn’t she know his pain? Didn’t she know that he was suffering? Pushing him away hurt more than she could ever know. A small, rational voice in his head says, _tell her then, idiot!_ But that seemed like a tall order.

So he goes to the dark, shadowy tower, and kicks his feet up on his grandfather’s scrubbed wood desk. He drinks until the hollowness inside him is deeper than ever before.

*~*~*

Rey wakes in the middle of the night with a start. Someone was laughing uproariously just outside her window. Probably a drunk reveler telling a joke that wasn’t funny. She groans and uses the facilities, and tries to crawl back into bed. There’s a knock on the door.

She can smell the alcohol on him with the door shut.

Rey isn’t sure she should let him in, he might try something. He _was_ Kylo Ren—but the hurt look he’d given her earlier, and the fact he’d been out drinking after their _encounter_ meant he likely wasn’t dangerous. Her conscious, or whatever inner voice she had whispered, _he will always be dangerous to you_.

She forcibly shakes it off though, and he’s standing there, trying to look imposing and domineering.

“I thought you’d be drunk,” Rey says in way of a greeting.

“Blood mages have a time of getting drunk, the magic burns up the alcohol.”

Rey fixes him with an unimpressed look, “Came to consummate your marriage?”

“Not exactly.” Kylo Ren shifts into the room, and she realizes that she’s sleeping in his bed.

“That should be on the agenda for tonight though, shouldn’t it, husband?” Rey croons at him. 

Something hardens in Kylo’s manner, and she’s no longer his wife, but a subject in his dictatorship. He takes her hands and pins them over her head. She’s only wearing a thin sleep shift, and she cannot explain the rush of molten heat rushing south.

“You are my _wife_. You here to make me look good, and that’s it. You are here to produce heirs and be a symbol of a bloodline long eradicated from this horrid earth.” Kylo’s grip on her chin is unyielding and he is every inch the dark god that her maidservants made him out to be. Every bit the threat that she needed to murder.

But murder is far from her mind right now. Kylo’s knee has somehow worked between her thighs and is touching a _very_ sensitive part of her.

“Get off me,” Rey growls.

“Make me,” Kylo smirks, and his one crooked tooth only adds character to a smile that would otherwise be altogether too perfect.

Rey, unknowing of what she was doing, gathers her hatred of him, and all that he stood for, into a ball in her chest, and threw him off her.

She didn’t think it would work, didn’t even think he’d budge.

But hellfire is cascading around the room, and Kylo stands among the flames, blood dripping from his palm. The flames are not controlled, not even close but they don’t seem to touch him, nor do they consume anything in the room.

“You’re strong with the force,” Kylo pronounces, “If I didn’t know better I’d say you had some natural affinity for the force, and maybe a blood mage in your family line.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Rey snarls, half-feral with the desire to cause him damage.

“Make. Me.” Kylo taunts and she knows it for the provocation it is.

So she does. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, doesn’t even know how to summon the wave after wave of pure, unadulterated power that now lives in her veins. But she does, and she matches him—for all of five minutes. And then he cuts his palm and pours his bright red blood onto his spellbook. He removes the page, while she catches her breath and then… and then the fires die out.

“You’re tired,” Kylo says as if it’s a judgment on her character. He’s barely broken a sweat.

“You’re a fool.” Rey’s feral attitude has not been diminished by his ferocity.

“You want to keep going like this? You’ll drain your power and go mad. Help yourself to that fate.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, _husband_.”

Kylo shakes his head, disbelievingly then. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Rey scoffs, but Kylo speaks, “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I’ve never had someone fight me in their slippers and hardly any clothing before.”

Rey narrows her eyes at him. “Oh yeah?”

“You’re…” Kylo circles her. She was wearing a gold night shift, she likely expected him to take his pleasure from her and be done with it. But he hadn’t even tried. “You’re truly something unique.”

Rey looks puzzled, “So are you.”

“Why don’t we agree,” Kylo begins, “to pretend? To pretend to be in love, to pretend that you’re the docile creature I wanted as queen, and when we’re alone you may be as spiteful and hateful of me as you please. I’ll even train you to use your powers.”

She swallows hard, and Kylo pins her arms above her head. She didn’t want this power, didn’t want the magic tearing through her veins like she knew it did to him. Would she become like him?

She can almost hear the war drums beating in her head, they rise to a cacophony of beats and she nods, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Kylo asks, looking a little shocked.

“Yes, to all of it,” Rey says quietly.

His knee slides back between her legs. “Oh really?”

“I am stuck with you, Kylo Ren, and you are stuck with me.”

“Indeed.”

His knee slides away from the apex of her thighs and his soft, warm mouth descends on her. Oh, gods above. He was perfect. She knew letting him claim her body was essentially an act of war against her own people. But damn it, she was weak for him. For all of him, his insults and jibes, his power, _gods_ , his power it was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. And his body was… undeniably delicious.

They are all teeth and tongues, for the longest of seconds. She’s wearing next to nothing, the gold of her nightgown shimmering in the dim light of the dying fire.

And then the kiss softens, and he’s tipping her chin up to meet his mouth. He goes in for the kill, tongues twisting and he nips her bottom lip with wanton desire.

“Please,” Rey whimpers. They’re still standing up, and she’s still pinned against his strong, broad chest. Her knees have turned to jelly.

“Does my little Rey of sunshine need the bed?” Kylo gives her a knowing look and scoops her into his arms.

They settle on the bed, and she removes his clothing with force. He was wearing too many damn clothes. The cowl, and Sith robes he was wearing nearly fly out the window, she is so feral for her husband.

A few buttons fly from his tunic, in her haste.

“Relax,” Kylo says easily, “We have all night.”

Rey looks up at him, “I’ve never… never wanted anyone like this.”

Kylo quirks a thick brow, “I was under the impression you were untouched.”

“I am,” Rey says, looking away, “Just because I’m untouched doesn’t mean I can’t feel lust.”

Kylo grins, “You’re very beautiful, and young Rey, I’m sure you will feel desire for me, and I will fulfill that desire for many years to come.”

She flushes and pulls his hulking frame down onto her. “You’re the hottest man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Kylo grins, “Careful now, you’ll make my ego even more insufferable.”

Rey kisses him to shut him up, and his hand goes to bare, small breasts. She’d always wished she had bigger breasts, but Kylo seemed mesmerized by her just as she was.

Neither of them speaks for a long moment, and he plants his face in between her legs, “W-wait.” Rey whimpers.

“Yes?” Kylo looks a little disappointed and a little intrigued.

“Do you have a contraceptive?” Rey is humming with unspent desire.

Kylo nods, “There’s a tonic you can take after, it will prevent any unwanted… consequences.”

Rey was glad he didn’t press his point about heirs or whatever goddamn nonsense she’d bought into. She wanted it to just be them.

“May I?” Kylo asks.

Rey kisses him, and then he’s fingering her sex, two fingers plunging ruthlessly into her. She nearly screams the castle down, her pleasure is so overwhelming.

He snakes down her body, finally planting both fingers and mouth on her. Her back arches, his mouth is perfect on her, and for a moment, she just lets the pleasure build, squirming under his touch. His fingers are angled perfectly to hit that scared spot inside her, and he does not stop, does not relent, and she hadn’t expected to come on her wedding night. She hadn’t expected an iota of pleasure, but here she was, having her first orgasm.

It comes over her unexpectedly, having never had one before. “Oh, gods! Oh, fuck!” Rey shouts into the still night air.

Kylo does not shush her, merely hums against her sex, and finger and tongue fucks her into oblivion. The world grays out around the edges, and she takes a long moment to feel like she’s back in her own body again.

She rolls them over, and Kylo gives her a look of surprise. “I didn’t peg you for a top.”

Rey gives him a sexy smile, “I didn’t peg you as a bore in the sack.”

Kylo laughs, deep and true.

She lines them up, her hand between her legs, and the blunt and leaking head of him pressed against her. She sinks down, and expecting pain, she goes slowly. But Kylo is working her clit between his fingers and she thinks she might die to feel like this again. “Gods,” Rey whimpers, a broken and wrecked sound.

“Shhh, you want me to help you?” Kylo offers sweetly.

She nods, her thighs already shaking. He puts her small hands on his huge shoulders and lets him top from the bottom.

Her head tilts back, her mouth open after just mere moments. Her whole body is shuddering with pleasure, “Hader,” Rey begs.

Kylo swallows hard, “I won’t last—“

“I don’t want you to.”

He growls, low and masculine, and proceeds to hold her hips still and fucks her straight into oblivion. “Oh gods, oh gods, _oh gods_!” Rey cries, out her voice a breathless squeak.

“Yes, good girl, daddy’s good girl.” Rey doesn’t even stop to question it, chasing her own high, and her walls begin to spasm, the tightness of her virginal pussy milking her husband for all he’s worth.

He roars his release, and then the world goes black for a few long seconds.

She comes to, and Kylo is looking down at her, kissing her hair. “Do you want the tonic now?” He asks tenderly.

She blinks hard a couple of times and feels stupid, but she _does_ want someone to hold her. There’s blood on the sheets but she never felt a moment’s worth of pain. “Uhm yeah.”

He nods and rings the servant’s bell, the early autumn sun is peaking through the clouds in the predawn light.

The servants scuttle off to get her tonic. “I’m exhausted,” Rey murmurs.

“We fucked for three hours, I’m not surprised,” Kylo says wryly.

She fixes him with a quelling look. A servant comes back with her tonic, and he gives it to her, her limbs still shaky from their amorous activities. “Sleep Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come say hi on twitter](https://www.twitter.com/marriedreylo)

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear from you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
